Esta es mi historia
by Sammie Mei
Summary: Darren Shan ha recibido unos extraños diarios que le explican una historia jamás vivida. ¿Qué sintió al recibirlos? He aquí la respuesta. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: Darren Shan Saga no me pertenece a mi, sino que es propiedad de Darren Shan y yo no cobro por escribir esto.**

**Advertencias: Ligeros SPOILERS DE LOS ÚLTIMOS LIBROS.**

**Sin nada más que añadir, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

Darren miró aquellos cuadernos que le fueron confiados. A sus veintidós años de vida, se sentía en la cumbre: había conocido a una chica y salían juntos, seguía jugando al fútbol e incluso se le daba mejor que antes. Pero ahora, viendo aquellos manuscritos, se sentía como si el mundo se le callera encima. Era una extraña mezcla de placer y dolor, algo que le hacía sentir único pero a la vez en un profundo peligro. No comprendía que hacía aquello en sus manos. Nuevamente, sus manos agarraron el primer volumen, un cuaderno… no, un diario. De cubiertas marrones, algo desecho por los bordes, carcomido por el paso de los años y los constantes viajes. Se preguntó de nuevo cuántos lugares conocería aquel objeto, seguro que muchos, demasiados incluso. El título rezaba así:

_Diario de Darren Shan_

Estaba escrito en la portada, y también en la primera página. Era como encontrarse frente a un libro o un intento de biografía. Y era espeluznante. Cerró los ojos, recordando el momento que se lo había encontrado en la puerta de su casa. Alguien había llamado y los había abandonado ahí, dejándole con la intriga de su procedencia y también con un mal sabor de boca. Su primera intención había sido la de tirarlo a la basura y olvidarse del asunto. Pero había algo en aquellos objetos que le llamaban la atención. Algo que lo atraía y le pedía que los leyera. Y eso le aterraba aún más. Una parte de él quería saber el contenido que describían aquellas páginas, otra parte de él rezaba porque se perdiera en el olvido.

Y todo eso se debatía en su salón, con él sentado en el sofá, sin quitar la vista de encima a la pila de diarios que había puesto en la mesita de en frente. Pasó el primer diario entre sus manos, con cuidado, eran frágiles, o al menos, él lo sentía como si lo fuera. Dibujó un pequeño círculo con las manos, tembloroso, pero abrió el libro y leyó la primera línea: "Siempre me han gustado las arañas". Cerró los ojos, sí, las arañas siempre le habían gustado, era algo que no podía evitar, innato por así decirlo. Los abrió y siguió leyendo.

La lectura era absorbente, tenía sus ligeras faltas de ortografía, no podía negarlo, y algún error gramatical como el hecho de nombrarse a sí mismo primero. Sin embargo, para él todo aquello sonaba tan sincero que hasta le dolía. Sufría cuando el supuesto Darren lo pasaba mal. A medida que las páginas pasaban, fragmentos de su memoria salieron a flote. Aquella noche en el Cirque du Freak, cómo había sido ahuyentado por una extraña criatura y cómo se había tirado a los brazos de Steve, llorando, cuando este regresó a la casa, sano y salvo aunque con una extraña aura depresiva. Ahora comprendía el porqué de aquello. Y no le gustaba nada. Le olía mal, su piel se erizaba solo de pensar en las consecuencias que pudiera traer para su antiguo yo o lo que quiera que fuese.

Cerró el diario tras varias horas leyendo, lágrimas bajaban a raudales por sus ojos. ¿De verdad aquello había vivido? Resultaba terriblemente irreal incluso el imaginárselo, pero una parte de él le repetía que no se equivocaba y que eso le había sucedido, puede que no esta vez, pero sí en otro momento, otra vida quizás. Tembló, no sabía qué hacer. Había terminado el primer diario, le quedaban tres por leer. Sentía su cuerpo temblar de la emoción una vez más, imaginándose qué sucedería en los siguientes libros. Era como leer una novela donde él era el protagonista. Escalofriante.

Miró el reloj, se hacía tarde y no debía seguir leyendo, lo mejor era tomar un tentempié y dejar la continuación para el día siguiente. Fue a la cocina y sacó un paquete de patatas fritas. Comenzó a comer, pero pronto notó como su estómago se revolvía. No tenía hambre. Su mirada paseó por la sala y, antes de darse cuenta, se había posado en el salón, buscando irremediablemente aquellos libros. Sospechaba que sería su ruina si se obsesionaba, pero ya no tenía importancia, quería seguir leyendo. No le importaba tampoco el hecho de que al día siguiente tuviera que ir a la universidad, no pasaba nada si un día faltaba. No le dirían nada, eso seguro.

Su mente voló, ¿y si llamaba a Steve y le decía que se acercara a leer los libros? No, eso supondría el tener que leer el primer diario desde el principio y, lo peor, tendría que encargarse de que no se enfadara. Estaba seguro de que lo haría, especialmente por cómo había sido descrito al final de lo que él bien había decidido separar como primera parte de la historia. Su muerte como humano.

Se relamió y volvió al salón, agarrando el segundo libro. Y, como si fuera una novela de lo más interesante, se perdió entre sus páginas sin darse cuenta.

Cuando soltó el segundo diario, lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, ¿cómo podía haber sucedido aquello? ¿Él? ¿Un príncipe? Era tan surrealista que hasta dolía… pero a la vez le resultaba agradable, algo que le hubiera gustado vivir. No, no le hubiera gustado vivir y realizar los triales, su parte cobarde, el niño que había en él, tenía muy claro que no quería vivir eso. Pero el tener relaciones tan estrechas, el sentir el afecto por alguien… comenzaba a sentir afecto por personas que ni siquiera había conocido. Larten. Sentía especial aprecio por aquel que supuestamente era su mentor. Tenía que reconocer que cuando fue al espectáculo de niño, le pareció alguien impresionante gracias a Madame Octa. Luego durante el primer diario, su opinión había dado un pequeño cambio sobre él, pensando que podía llegar a ser verdaderamente horrible. Pero de vueltas a aquel diario, el cariño procesado hacia el pelirrojo volvía a crecer. ¿Podría encontrárselo algún día? Deseaba que eso sucediera. Sentía la extraña necesidad de abrazarlo. Además, estaba completamente seguro de que lo reconocería entre un millar de personas.

Miró el reloj, era de madrugada ya. Pensó que debía ir a dormir, pero como le pasó la vez anterior con la comida, los diarios volvían a llamarlo. El parecían tan atractivos como repulsivos… aunque ya se resistía mucho menos a eso de no leerlos.

Agarró el tercer diario y comenzó a leer tranquilamente. Sí, esta vez se metió desde la primera letra en la historia y, antes de quererlo, se había bebido aquel diario y solo le quedaba uno. Cuando cerró el tercer libro, grandes lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Larten. Oh, Larten. ¿De verdad sufriría aquella suerte? No podía permitir que aquello sucediera… debía… ¿qué podría hacer? Él no era el Darren Shan de ese momento, él no era un semi vampiro, Larten Crepsley ni siquiera lo conocía. Maldijo con toda su alma al Darren de la historia por no poder ayudar al vampiro y se deshizo el llanto como si de verdad hubiera vivido aquello. No quería retomar la historia. No quería saber cómo seguía. Habían sido muchas muertes desde casi el comienzo, no quería ni imaginarse cómo acabarían las personas con las que se había encariñado. Debbie, ¿qué sería de ella? También quería verla, quería tocarla y abrazarla, incluso besarla. Su mente había borrado a su actual novia, él quería a Debbie.

Se levantó. Era el momento de ir a dormir, aunque ahora comenzara a amanecer. Quizá cuando se levantara estaría de mejor humor y terminaría de leer aquello. No estaba muy convencido, pero debía terminar de hacerlo. Alguien había querido que él supiera esa historia y su intuición le indicaba que se enteraría al final del último diario. Esperaba no equivocarse.

No tardó en meterse en la cama y caer en un profundo sueño. Dominado por los vampanez, un lord de las sombras y varios vampiros. Especialmente cierto pelirrojo.

Al despertar por la mañana, el joven Shan estaba completamente desorientado, sin saber nada sobre dónde se encontraba. Debido a sus sueños, a lo leído y a lo vivido, todo se mezclaban y su vida parecía una espiral de acontecimientos enlazados carentes de sentido. Respiró hondo y comenzó a separar las imágenes mentalmente. Él era Darren Shan, un humano como otro cualquiera. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y se levantó de la cama. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar su móvil. Su hermana le había llamado una vez y su novia otras dos veces, ¿se debería aquello a que ayer estuvo completamente ausente del mundo? Era más que posible, pero no le importaba, todo lo que tenía pensado para ese día era conseguir acabarse el último diario y conocer la verdad detrás de aquellas historias. En esos momentos, lo demás le traía sin cuidado. Tras un par de cortos suspiros, salió del cuarto y se metió en el baño, se dio una ducha rápida, deseoso de terminar con todos los quehaceres humanos para poder ir a lo que le importaba de verdad.

Lamentablemente, las cosas no siempre suceden como nosotros lo esperamos.

Al terminar de desayunar y una vez hubo recogido todas sus cosas, justo cuando iba a coger el cuarto diario, alguien llamó a la puerta de su casa. El moreno se tensó, él no esperaba visitas y no quería ni imaginarse quién podría ser. Se acercó a la puerta, echando un vistazo por la mirilla. Al apartarse su expresión era de puro desagrado, no había visto a nadie. Seguro que había sido algún muchacho graciosillo que quería gastarle una broma. Bufó, no podía hacer nada por remediar aquello ya. Se dejó caer en el sofá y sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea, ahora ya sí que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para…

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ahí estaba Steve, ni más ni menos. Frente a él, leyendo el primero de los diarios. No comprendía cómo había entrado en su casa. Se sobresaltó y por fin el otro pareció notar su presencia. Levantó la mirada de su lectura y le dedicó una burlesca sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa, Shan? ¿Sorprendido de verme aquí? Tu hermana me dijo que estaba extrañada de que no la llamaras y me pasé a saludar, al ver que no me abrías entré por la ventana de atrás –añadió al ver la confusión del otro, quien acabó por soltar un profundo suspiro, justo cuando el chico iba a decirle que se marchara, su amigo levantó el diario que sostenía- ¿Qué es esto? –en la voz del otro había una clara curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decir el moreno, pero este parecía un poco reacio, así que procedió a continuar con la segunda línea. A su entender, aquello era un poco raro- ¿Recordando cosas de la infancia, Shan? –inquirió con diversión, volviendo a levantar la vista, pero al notar la expresión de gravedad del otro frunció el ceño y continuó su lectura tranquilamente, sin decir nada más.

Mientras tanto, la mente de Darren daba vueltas y vueltas, ¿aquello era una jugarreta del tal Desmond Tiny? Sacudió la cabeza, comenzaba a sentirse paranoico. Ya no había vuelta atrás de todas formas, Steve había cogido el primer diario y lo estaba leyendo. Ahora solo quedaba esperar que nada malo sucediera y desear con todo su corazón que su amigo no quisiera seguir leyendo, pero algo en su interior le decía que aquello era soñar demasiado.

Cerró los ojos, iba a ser un día demasiado largo.

Varias horas después, tras peleas verbales con Steve, quien no solo se había bebido los tres diarios, sino que los había ido comentando al detalle desde que él mismo había desaparecido. En ningún momento había preguntado de donde salieron, parecía como si se lo estuviera suponiendo. Y así era. La mente de Steve Leonard había trabajado a mil por hora desde que entró en la casa y vio los diarios. Al coger el primero, una descarga había surcado todo su cuerpo y había presentido que lo que acontecería en las siguientes horas no eran algo que le fuera a gustar en exceso, pero también era algo que debía vivir. Y así había comenzado a leer. Al principio sonreía, rememorando aquellos tiempos, pero su rabia creció al leer sobre el Cirque Du Freak, especialmente al saber del Darren que lo espió. Sin embargo, a medida que se desarrolló la historia, comprendió que había cosas que nunca llegaron a suceder.

En menos de una hora se había terminado el primer diario y sin decirle nada a su amigo, había pasado al segundo. A medida que se enteraba de más cosas sobre los vampiros, comprendía por qué él mismo no hubiera sido capaz de ser uno de ellos, sino que más bien le pegaba el otro bando, los primos de los vampiros. Es por ello, que en el tercer diario, no dudó ni un instante de qué lado estaba el otro Steve, el de la historia. Casi hasta sonrió al final de su lectura. Pero cuando levantó la mirada y vio la cara de circunstancias de su amigo frenó el gesto y se enderezó.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está el siguiente? –preguntó de una forma más bien demandante, deseosa de saber cómo continuaba todo aquello.

-Ahí está el siguiente… pero todavía no lo leí –había esperado pacientemente a que Steve acabase para ponerse al día juntos y poder comentar con calma ese último, pues estaba seguro de que les iba a dar mucho de qué hablar-. Lo leeremos en voz alta, ¿vale? Nos turnaremos para no cansarnos mucho.

Y así comenzaron la lectura del último tramo de la historia. Hubo muchos momentos de tensión donde cada uno gritaba su opinión al otro, pero en ningún momento llegaron a golpearse, la lectura les llamaba de tal manera que no eran capaces de mantener los ojos demasiado tiempo apartados de las páginas. Es por ello, que al caer la noche, ambos lloraban y la tapa del último diario era cerrada. Ninguno sabía qué decir. Habían tenido que pasarse el diario pues se habían quedado sin habla a partir de los últimos capítulos, incapaces de continuar con la lectura en voz alta. El primero en leerlo había sido Steve, quien le había arrebatado el diario a Darren. La acidez con la que le lanzó el cuadernillo una vez terminado le hizo pensar al menor que no iba a ser un buen final. Pero tampoco le había dejado con tan mal sabor de boca, pensó cuando leyó el último apartado.

-¿Y bien?

El moreno levantó su mirada en busca de su amigo, luego la desvió al reloj y no pudo evitar sorprenderse, se había enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos y ya era de noche. Chasqueó con la lengua, tratando de hacer que su voz sonase firme una vez habló. Sin embargo, esta flaqueó un poco, incapaz de contener los sentimientos que desbordaban su mente.

-Escribiré un libro… cambiaré nuestros nombres y lo mandaré a una editorial… quiero que esta historia le dé la vuelta al mundo. Quiero que Larten la lea –añadió más para sí que para el hombre que lo acompañaba, quien se limitó a cabecear ligeramente como muestra de que comprendía y, en parte, compartía su opinión, aunque no le gustase el salir como el malo supremo de aquella historia.

-Te ayudaré… si quieres –se ofreció, aunque algo le decía que no era necesario.

-No. Es algo que quiero hacer yo solo. Así que, Steve, por favor, vete –le pidió el chico. Su amigo se limitó a asentir y se levantó del sofá.

Tras unos instantes, escuchó la puerta cerrarse y Darren se quedó solo en el salón. Se abrazó al último cuaderno y rompió a llorar en silencio. Lloró mientras se levantaba y encendía su portátil, y mientras escribía las primeras líneas. Lloró todo el tiempo que duró su traspaso de los diarios al ordenador y, cuando acabó, sintió una profunda liberación interior.


End file.
